A Hero? I'll tell you when it happens
by deaths-playing-cards
Summary: When was the 1st time you realized you were a hero' A reporter asked. Beast Boy thought. He was a hero to the public, but in his own eyes... ' I'll tell you when it happens...' He mumbled. The alarms sounds, and all of a sudden hes her biggest hero.
1. I'll tell you when it happens

Another party, another reason to dress up and another reason for the press to take there picture… yay

Another party, another reason to dress up and another reason for the press to take there picture… yay.

Beast Boy smiled lazily at the cameras, his hand in Raven's grip loosely. Just because they were dating, didn't mean they had to grip onto each other like Starfire and Robin did.

He gave a wink at some star-crazed fan, and gave a chuckle when she fainted. Raven looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, before smiling lightly at some photographers.

'' Miss Raven, how has your relationship been with Beast Boy?''

'' Ummm… good.''

'' Raven, have the two of you come across any problems?''

'' No…''

'' Raven, how does it feel to be in the top ten hottest females of all America?''

'' Good…''

'' Is it true you were posted as number 4 Raven?''

'' I think it was number 6…''

'' As I recall, this weeks magazine headline was how you went from a 16 to a 4.''

'' That's… nice?''

Beast Boy let out another chuckle when Raven squeezed his hand tighter. He knew how much she hated people. And so did Robin. So why did the Boy Wonder make them go to this stupid party? Two words: Good Publicity. That was what the Titans desperately needed after an accident down town featuring Jinx.

Not only had she lost control of her powers while fighting a villain, or that she had injured some of her fellow team members, but she had also gravely injured herself while trying to take control. The press had put the story in every magazine in America, and they had twisted the truth into one horrible lie.

So, every Titan in the world was attending a fundraiser for orphanages. It's not like they wouldn't have attended anyway, but the fact that Robin had threatened them 5 hours a day of extra training was what made the rest of the Titans angry.

'' Beast Boy, is it true that you have been dating Raven for over 6 months know?'' A report asked, pushing his way to the front of the mob.

'' Yes, that is true.'' Beast Boy smiled, remembering how great the time had been.

'' How long has it been exactly Beast Boy?'' Beast Boy only chuckled.

'' 8 months, and 25 days.'' People in the crowed laughed.

'' Is it true you were worldly announced as the youngest but hottest superhero recently?''

''Yep.''

'' And is it true you are number 3 in the worlds hottest men?''

Beast Boy just nodded and proceeded to walk into the party with Raven. While opening the door for Raven, and report grabbed his hand and spun him to face her.

'' Beast Boy, is it true you will be going on your 6th year in the super hero business?''

'' Ummm… yes.''

'' And is it true you were one of the first Titans of the world?''

'' Yep.''

'' Why did you decide to join the Titans?''

'' They're my family, why wouldn't I join them?''

'' And when was the first time you realized you were a hero?''

Beast Boy looked at the ground, trying to think hard. In the worlds eyes, he was a hero, he was one of the worlds first Titans. But in his own…

'' I'll tell you when it happens.'' He mumbled, walking into the dancing hall after Raven.


	2. Rebecca Mullan, People Magazine

Inside the party wasn't any better then it had been outside

Inside the party wasn't any better then it had been outside. Photographers stood in every corner while newspaper interviewers talked to some honorary Titans. Beast Boy heard Raven sigh sadly, and she slowly turned to him, her face wearing a sad smile.

'' I was hoping I'd be just us Titans.''

'' So was I.'' Beast Boy mumbled, hugging Raven lightly. He new how much she hated getting her photo taken, how she hated talking with people she didn't know, and how she hated people in general. He gave her a small kiss on the head before looking around at the rest of the Titans.

Robin and Starfire were dancing to a waltz, each of there faces graced with a smile. Starfire wore a green dress, a halter that reached just under the knee. She wore red flats and a gold ankle bracelet, which danced in the light. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail, a couple pieces of hair hanging in front of her face, each curled lightly, while her makeup was light and her only other piece of jewelry a necklace Robin had gotten her for their one year anniversary.

Robin wore a pair of black dress pants, his shoes simple black and red runners. His top was a white button up, and his tie a dark green, matching Starfire's dress. On his neck he wore a silver chain that Starfire had gotten, and on his finger a ring Cyborg had made all the Titans on there fifth year anniversary.

'' Would you like to get a drink?'' Beast Boy asked Raven, letting her out of the hug the moment he noticed anyone's eyes on them. Raven nodded, taking Beast Boy's hands in hers.

They walked to the bar in silence, only speaking when someone they new said hi. Beast Boy always wore a smile on his face, even when a reporter jumped in front of them to get some answers.

'' Beast Boy, Raven, Rebecca Mullen from People Magazine. We'd like an interview with the two of you. Would you mind answering a few questions for us?''

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, who was looking down at her feet. When she gave a silent nod, he smiled and nodded his head as well.

The three walked over to a vacant table, and the reporter, Rebecca, smiled at the two before taking out a pen and paper and then turning on her tape recorder. She smiled again before picking up the pencil and starting the interview.

'' I heard you two have been dating for over 8 months, how has that been going for you?'' She asked, preparing to write their answers.

'' Amazingly well.'' Beast Boy responded, smiling when Raven gave a small chuckle.

'' You haven't had many fights?''

'' Surprisingly no.''

'' A few small ones, but nothing major.'' Raven added.

'' That's great to hear. I heard before you started dating, all you did was fight.''

'' Ya.'' Beast Boy laughed.

'' Is it okay if I ask a few questions about your relationship?''

'' I guess so.''

'' Sure.'' Raven mumbled, looking back at the bar longingly.

'' When was your first kiss?''

Beast Boy froze. When was there first kiss? He remembered kissing her after a battle with mumbo 7 months ago, and kissing her after a fight with Robin 8 months ago, but there first kiss?

'' December 9th, right after I had broken it off with Cody.'' Raven answered quickly.

'' The first time you held hands?''

_Shit!_ Beast Boy didn't know that either. _Oh shi, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

'' December 10th, our first date.''

'' What was your first date exactly?''

_Yes! I know that one! _Beast Boy thought, smiling widely.

'' Right after a fight with Adonis, and Raven had to be rushed to the emergency. We had our first date while she was in the hospital.''

'' What did you do in the hospital?''

'' Took a walk in the snow.'' Beast Boy smiled at Raven happily. That had been both a happy and embarrassing first date.

'' And then we went to the small coffee shop in the hospital waiting room.'' Raven added, also smiling.

'' And who said 'I love you' first?''

The two of them were silent, each thinking of what to say. The time was still fresh in there memories; there I love you being a time of sorrow as well as happiness.

'' Beast Boy had been rushed to the emergency with a gunshot wound to the chest. The paramedics in the ambulance said he wouldn't make it to the hospital, and I was sitting with him. He had said it first, right before he… died on me.''


	3. Trouble

He had never led a waltz in his life

He had never led a waltz in his life. Up until this point. Raven had no idea how to dance the waltz, so he was forced to take charge and show her what to do. She had a natural rhythm to her moves, and her movements weren't as stiff as he would have thought. But then again when she danced the tango or salsa with him she moved perfectly.

Today she had decided to actually dress up. She wore a knee length black dress, with black high heels and a thigh holster holding her communicator. Her hair was in a bun, with two pieces hanging down in front of her face, her makeup only some lip gloss and some black eyeliner, and her only jewelry was a beaded necklace Beast Boy had made her while he was in the hospital.

He wore a pair of black slacks, with a white button up shirt and a black tux jacket Cyborg had bought him for his birthday, while his shoes were lime green and white runners.

'' Having fun?'' Beast Boy asked.

'' A little.'' Raven answered, smiling at him kindly. '' Listen Beast Boy, I just wanted to thank you for making me come with you. I am having a good time… it's just…'' She looked back at the reporters that were continuously taking pictures.

'' What if I got rid of them?'' Raven raised an eyes brow, but let out a small chuckle.

'' And how, pre tell, do you plan on doing that?''

Beast Boy winked and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

'' You'll see. You should go see Jinx, she looks like she's having tones of fun.''

'' Sarcasm doesn't suit you.'' Beast Boy simply shrugged and ran off into the crowd.

…………………………………………………………………….

'' Robin!''

Robin turned from his chat with Speedy and looked at Beast Boy.

'' Hey Beast Boy, having fun?'' Robin asked after excusing himself from the conversation.

'' I am, but Rea's a little… Let's just say she doesn't like the crowd. Better yet,'' Beast Boy added. '' She doesn't like the pictures and reporters. '' Robin chuckled.

'' And you'd like me to do something about it, right?''

'' Please?''

Robin chuckled again before taking out his communicator from his pocket and calling the mayor.

'' _Major Duncan's office. How can I help you?''_

'' This is Robin of the Titans, can I speak with him?''

'' _Right away sir, one moment please.''_

''_**Robin! Long time no talk my boy! How have you been?''**_

'' Im fine Mayor, and how are you?'' Robin chuckled. The old, fat, bald man was always happy.

'' _**Im good! What can I do you for my boy?''**_

'' We're at the orphanage party on 6th and 9th, but we're slightly… distracted. Paparazzi. Do you think you can do something about it?''

'' _**Of course! They'll be out of your hair in a second. Marie, get the police in front of the hall on 6**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** street on the phone, tell him I want every reporter, newspaper critic and any body else the Titans don't want there gone. We're taking care of it Robin, know you enjoy yourself.''**_

'' Thanks Mayor.'' Robin closed his communicator and watched as in seconds six or seven police officers walked into the building and within 2 minutes it was only Titans in the hall.

'' Thanks Rob, I owe you one.'' Beast Boy smiled, and ran back to Raven. Maybe now she would loosen out a bit.

…………………………………………………………………….

Raven slowly walked up to Jinx, who was scowling at a reporter who wanted to take her picture. From were she stood she could hear Jinx uttering some foul words, and the reporter answering back just as much harsh. Walking behind Jinx and pretending to get some food, Raven listened to the reporter.

'' One picture.''

'' I fucking said no. Now get the fuck out of my face.'' Jinx said angrily.

'' I'm getting your picture, weather you scowl or not.''

'' You take my picture and I punch you in the head.''

'' But that would mean more bad publicity,'' the reporter smirked. '' You can't afford that.''

'' Want to bet your face on that?''

'' Not until I get your picture.'' The reporter raised the camera and was about to snap a picture before a pink lightning bolt shot out of Jinx's outstretched middle finger and broke the camera in two pieces. '' You Bitch!''

'' That's what im known for.''

'' Sir.'' The reporter turned around and faced one of Jump Cities police officers.

'' Yes?''

'' No reporters on site, Mayors orders.'' The reporter gave a small growl before looking back at Jinx's smirking face angrily.

'' This is not over. I'll ruin you and your team.''

'' Have fun with that ass-fuck.''

The man followed the officer outside, and Raven took hold of Jinx's hand. Jinx didn't even have to look up to know who it was, the only person that ever grabbed her hand was always Raven.

'' Having fun?'' Raven asked. Jinx gave a snort.

'' Loads, you?''

'' Not with these reporters.'' Raven looked down at Jinx. She was wearing a mid thigh length black turtle neck with a pair of bright pink leggings. Her hair had been straightened, and her shoes were black boots. '' You look nice.''

'' You look hot.'' Jinx shot back, not looking up from the big crowd.

'' Have you even seen me?'' Raven chuckled.

'' I watched you get dressed.''

'' What color is my underwear?''

'' Black.'' Jinx and Raven chuckled. This was only a game for them. One would start a conversation with 'you look nice.' Then the other would slowly bring the conversation to what color underwear the other was wearing and the fact that they 'stoked' each other.

'' Wear's Flash?'' Raven asked, helping Jinx to a chair. Because of the accident, Jinx had fractured her ankle and popped her knee out of place, so she was forced to use crutches, which she didn't currently have. '' And why aren't you using your crutches?''

'' Flash is… somewhere. And the crutches are a pain in the ass.''

'' Am I interrupting you ladies?''

Both girls looked up and smiled at Flash's attempt at getting dressed. He was sweaty, so he had just come from fighting, and he wore jeans and a button purple shirt. He still had on his 'work' shoes, and his hair was lazily thrown back so it wouldn't hang in front of his face.

'' Your late.'' Jinx mumbled, crossing her arms.

'' Sorry, drug dealing gone bad.'' He responded.

'' Not an excuse. I walked in here alone, Wally.'' Raven gave a small laugh before standing up and ruffling Flash's hair.

'' Enjoy. I'll see you later Jinx. Stay of that leg okay?''

'' Sure Rea. So Wally, hunny, what took you?''

Raven started walking towards the bar. She really needed a drink. All these pictures and people and… music were giving her a head ach.

'' You know you shouldn't drink Rea.'' Raven gave a groan and turned to Beast Boy. '' I don't want you drunk.''

'' I don't want you to treat me like im six.'' Raven mumbled, continuing to the bar. She made it two steps before she was pulled into Beast Boy's strong arms and her back was pressed tightly against his back. '' Beast Boy, let me go before I blast you.''

'' Im not joking Rea, I don't want you drinking.''

'' Just a drink. A cup of campaign or something.''

'' No. Robin doesn't want us drinking incase emergency and I don't want you drinking cause you don't know when to stop.''

Raven gave another growl. Beast Boy turned her so she was facing him, and he gave a small smile.

'' Just listen to me Rea… okay?''

Raven looked at Beast Boy. He was still smiling lightly, but his eyes were begging with her. She gave a sigh and nodded her head lightly, watching as his smile grew and he gave her a strong, thankful kiss on the lips.

'' Thanks Rea. Love you.''

'' Ya, ya, love you too.''

He smiled warmly at her and let go of her arms. She slowly ran her hands up his chest, so they rest around his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her bluntness, but soon remembered he had gotten rid of all the reporters. He gave a chuckle before putting his hands on her hips and pulling her into a strong, passionate kiss.

Raven smiled into the kiss, but didn't hesitate in kissing him back just as hard and just as passionate. She gripped his hair tightly when she felt his hands bunching up the front of her dress, and groaned when she felt a hand move her panties aside. She was glad they were close to the bar, and his back was to the wall or she was sure everyone would have seen her knees almost give out under her.

Before Raven could really start loving Beast Boy, she felt her communicator vibrate against her thigh before the ring on only five communicators stopped the music in the hall.

'' Shit.'' Beast Boy mumbled, letting her dress fall back into place. '' So close.''

'' Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy, emergency down town, were needed right away.'' Robins voice echoed throughout the halls speakers.

Trouble…


End file.
